Lealtad Perdida Rencor ¿Perdón?
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Cara le habia dicho a su hermano que no importaba el asunto de "Faccion antes que sangre", el siempre seria su hermano. Pero Will murió. Y dejo atrás a una Cara con un nuevo y constante sentimiento: Rencor. Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones.


Hola :) esta es una historia de un personaje secundario de Divergente: Cara. La hermana de Will. Para el reto me correspondió el sentimiento de rencor, y creo que ella era un perfecto ejemplo en la saga (También esta Christina, y hasta Peter y Cuatro, pero ellos tiene mas protagonismo) esto es básicamente los libros desde su punto de vista enfocándose en ese sentimiento. Por ello me salio un poco angst, pido disculpas, pero no es nada muy angustioso o traumante. La verdad es que fue mi personaje favorito desde Insurgente y espero que este punto de vista le haga merito.

Es un One-Shot y la verdad es que no se hacia donde podría seguir esta historia sin hacer grandes suposiciones, pero creo que somos muchos los que pensamos que realmente Tobias y Cara encajan bastante, esto claro después de la muerte de Tris. ¿Alguien que me apoye?

No se si debo advertir esto, pero este fic tiene Spoilers del tercer libro. Asi que si no han leído Leal y son normales, fuera. Si son masoquistas, disfruten lo que viene.

**Aviso:** Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth. Gracias a ella pude imaginar un perfecto Cuatro que no tenia nada que ver con Theo James, lo siento, tenia que decirlo. La historia también es suya, y tal como todos los premios que gano con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Lealtad. Perdida. Rencor. ¿Perdón?<strong>

**Rencor:** _Resentimiento arraigado y persistente._

Corro escaleras arriba con ese sentimiento. Odio ese sentimiento, me hace vulnerable y es completamente ilógico el hecho de poner en riesgo mi vida de esta manera, aun cuando no puedo cambiar las cosas. Cuando llevo las de perder si me opongo a ellos que lo tienen todo. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

El está muerto.

Eso no va a cambia ni aunque desarrolle u suero para la resurrección, lo cual es aún más ilógico. Odio pensar de esta manera y no ser objetiva, pero no tengo otra opción. No cuando se supone que debo apoyar a aquellos que lo manipularon a él y a las circunstancias que lo llevaron a la muerte. Quiero destruirlos por acabar con su vida tan temprano.

Si bien soy consciente de que el no supo que pasaba, que probablemente tuvo una buena noche antes de perderse a sí mismo, parte de mi mente me grita que él quiere venganza.

Y si evacuar a los osados que se oponen a Jeannine sirve en algo para acabar con ello, lo haré.

Cuando fui a visitarlo semanas antes le dije que lo apoyaba. Que a pesar de que nuestro sistema reza "Facción antes que sangre", el seguía siendo mi hermano. No de los osados y nada cambiaria eso.

Will me abrazo, una muestra de afecto no muy propia de personas como nosotros. Me di cuenta de que tuve que esperar hasta que él se separó de mí para darme cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba.

Aun lo necesito, pero soy consciente de que no lo podre tener fuera de mis sueños… o pesadillas.

Cuando estoy llegando a las últimas plantas del edificio me hago consciente de un simple hecho que me reconforta.

Will será vengado.

* * *

><p>Tris.<p>

Beatrice Prior.

Es el nombre de la asesina de mi hermano.

Sigo sintiendo, y odio eso porque a pesar del resentimiento y del dolor, también siento compasión por ella, quien parece más hundida que yo por su muerte.

Pero Christina... Ella está completamente destrozada. Para mi Tris es una desconocida, pero para ella era su amiga, y quisiera resaltar el tiempo pasado del verbo "era".

La entiendo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no le guarde rencor. Porque ella también es otra víctima de las circunstancias, se convirtió en la asesina de su amigo por el plan de Jeannine. No es ella a quien culpo, pero eso no significa que la aprecie.

Por ello, el siguiente paso a seguir será ayudarla a detener la indiscriminada perdida de información que se lleva a cabo en lo que era mi facción. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la muerte de mi hermano, pero esto, este sentimiento sigue en mí, no se ha ido es como si dentro de mi viviera una pequeña bestia que necesita ser alimentada de venganza. Esa bestia la he identificado como rencor. Resentimiento. Odio.

Por ello, cuando Christina me pregunta si les voy a ayudar, respondo del único modo que puedo.

— Sí, obviamente —respondo, suspirando—. Y seguro que los demás también. Reuníos con nosotros en el dormitorio erudito cuando acabe la asamblea para contarnos vuestro plan

Por ello les ayudo con su plan, a eliminar los puntos débiles y potenciar la efectividad del plan. Cuando Fernando demuestra que tan efectivo puede ser un aturdidor, no puedo evitar imaginar a Jeannine Mattews bajo sus efectos. Esta imagen alimenta a la pequeña bestia que mantengo bajo control y disimulo con un comportamiento meramente erudito.

No es problema infiltrar a los osados en nuestra sede.

Tampoco investigar en sus computadores. Pero Jeannine no es estúpida, ergo tengo que dejar las cosas en manos de los osados y suplicar por que la información salga a la luz. Que Tobías no sea otro idiota osado más.

* * *

><p>Y no lo es, pero por ello mis intenciones se ven frustradas.<p>

Necesito ver a Tori. Ella tiene una buena idea de cómo deberían ser las cosas.

Mientras tanto examinar a los demás presos, sobre todo a Tris resulta fascinante. Si bien parece que he llegado a un punto de acuerdo con ella, la bestia no para de crecer. Jeannine está muerta, pero nuestros antepasados tenían un dicho: "Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer" y en este caso se aplica para Evelyn y sus Sin-Facción.

Este sistema no tiene ningún orden, ni prioridades para mejorar a corto plazo. Debieron pensar en algo que hacer que no fuese destruir o simplemente tomar de una forma totalitaria el control para disolver a las facciones. Pero parece que ningún erudito les ayudo a la lógica de su plan. Tiene tantas fallas, huecos, debilidades… posibilidades de ser derrumbado.

Lo peor de todo es que no sé exactamente a donde dirigir mis energías, si bien en principio y en función de la muerte de mi hermano y el plan trazado por aquellos eruditos, yo quería que se vinieran abajo… ahora con Jeannine muerta no sé muy bien que debo hacer.

Y odio no saber.

Por ello cuando me liberan, cortesía de la chica de nariz rara, busco inmediatamente a Tori.

Johana parece una buena líder.

Leales suena como un buen nombre.

El exterior suena como una buena opción para empezar.

Compartimos una postura y es lo que vamos a expresar, me corresponde a mi hacerlo en la reunión que se ha planeado para exponer nuestro punto de vista. Bien.

— Creemos en que lo correcto es aceptar las directrices de los fundadores de la ciudad, y dichas directrices se han expresado de dos formas: la formación de las facciones y la misión de los divergentes, expresada por Edith Prior, de enviar gente al otro lado de la valla para ayudar a quien haya ahí fuera, una vez que la población divergente sea más numerosa. Creemos que, a pesar de que aún no lo es, la situación de nuestra ciudad es lo bastante grave como para enviar a alguien al otro lado.

» De acuerdo con las intenciones de los fundadores de nuestra ciudad, tenemos dos objetivos: derrocar a Evelyn y a los abandonados para poder restablecer las facciones, y enviar a algunos de nosotros al exterior para ver lo que hay. Johanna dirigirá la primera misión, y yo la segunda, que es en lo que nos centraremos esta noche. — meto uno de los mechones que se me han soltado en la trenza—. No podremos ir muchos, ya que un grupo tan numeroso llamaría demasiado la atención. Evelyn no nos permitirá salir sin luchar, así que creo que lo mejor sería reclutar a gente que haya logrado sobrevivir a situaciones peligrosas

Y todo resulta bien. Hasta que muere Tori.

Hasta que me entero de que soy una persona genéticamente defectuosa.

Que el sistema, por lo que luche, no era nada más que un experimento donde yo no tenía más valor que el que habría tenido una rata de laboratorio de erudición.

Desde luego a ninguna persona con algún tipo de poder le importo mi hermano.

Por ello no puedo dejar de vigilar los pasos de los leales que dejamos atrás, en su ignorancia. Ignorancia que no les impide unirse para derrocar al peligro más cercano en chicago: la madre del tío que está a mi lado.

Reinstaurar las facciones después del reciente conocimiento que hemos adquirido, no suena tan bien como antes; pero lo están llevando a cabo. Se están rebelando.

Pero no parece suficiente. Lo que estamos haciendo, las infiltraciones, los fallidos intentos de hacer un suero que funcione en Tris…

Matthew. Él pudo ser un erudito, pero no es GD, es una persona normal. Una que no es una rata de laboratorio ni un defecto genético. Él nos expone sobre el suero de la memoria.

Parece una solución viable, ofrece bastante y el precio que arriesgamos, aunque es existente, no es mucho en comparación a las ventajas que podemos obtener en Chicago.

* * *

><p>Tobías es un sujeto interesante, la mutación genética que hace que parezca divergente es cuanto menos intrigante, por no decir única. Pero nunca pensé que fuera un entrometido.<p>

— ¿Cómo conseguiste perdonar a Tris después de lo que le hizo a tu hermano? Suponiendo que la hayas perdonado, claro. — me pregunta después de advertirme que efectivamente sería una pregunta personal.

— Mmm —respondo, sintiendo un frio recorrerme la espalda y casi abrazándome para detener la sensación—. A veces creo que la he perdonado. Otras veces no estoy segura. No sé decirte, es como si me preguntaras cómo se sigue viviendo después de que alguien muera. Lo haces y punto, y al día siguiente vuelves a hacerlo.

_No te queda otra opción._

Casi se lo que está pasando. Por Uriah. Pero se ha demostrado en previas ocasiones ser un chico fuerte, podrá con esto.

Y vuelvo a concentrarme en el suero y su composición.

* * *

><p>El plan casi funciono. El suero de la paz fue efectivo…<p>

Me atraparon intentando manipular las luces para que la otra parte del grupo siguiera con el plan, pero me atraparon. Debí ser más sigilosa y precavida, pero no podía lamentarme. Solo morderme la lengua y ganar tiempo. Pero David no cayo.

Cuando llego a la sala de armamento donde Caleb entraría a activar el dispositivo, después de pasar varios obstáculos que me han dejado mal de la cabeza, me encuentro con que fue activado.

Pero no fue Caleb. Fue Tris. Que está muerta, la sangre aun fresca en el suelo.

Y soy yo quien tiene que ver la cara de desesperación de Tobías mientras le doy la noticia.

— Tris entró en el laboratorio de armamento en lugar de Caleb —responde Cara—. Sobrevivió al suero de la muerte y liberó el suero de la memoria, pero… le dispararon. Y no sobrevivió. Lo siento mucho.

No pensé que la muerte del ejecutor de mi hermano me afectara tanto.

Solo puedo abrasar a Christina. Por ella, porque perdió a su novio y a su mejor amiga.

Por mí. Porque simplemente lo necesito.

* * *

><p>Ver el agua caer resulta tranquilizador. Solo un poco. Puedes librarte del mundo a tu alrededor, pero no de tus fantasmas. Parece ser algo que también Tobías comprende.<p>

La verdad es que la había perdonado.

* * *

><p>David no recuerda lo que pasó. Tal vez su pérdida de movilidad y memoria debería ser suficiente. La verdad es que ya no siento mucho, he vuelto a ser la Cara de erudición. Lógica, fría… ahora no es una fachada, soy yo.<p>

Logrado el objetivo de detener a quienes habían iniciado aquello que causo la muerte de mi hermano y termino con la de Tris… tengo que seguir adelante.

No tengo nadie más hacia quien sentir rencor. Solo hacia mi misma.

* * *

><p>No tuve que cambiar demasiado después del cambio mismo. Los laboratorios son mi hogar. Caleb es mi compañero. Tobías y Christina son lo más parecido que tengo a amistades, lo que no está nada mal.<p>

Al hacerle el homenaje a Tris, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si en un acto de impulsividad, hubiera elegido la otra facción que no se descartó en mi prueba a los dieciséis años. Me pregunto si hubiera estado en osadía con Will hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Pero son preguntas de las que nunca obtendré respuesta. Por ello a continuación me pregunto si Tobías superará algún día a Tris y seguirá adelante como yo he intentado. A mí no me ha dado resultado, parece que a él tampoco.

Por eso cuando estamos al nivel del suelo le dedico una sonrisa triste que intenta expresar cuanto lo siento. No soy buena en ello.

Pero tengo un grupo de personas con las cuales compartir experiencias. No todo puede estar tan mal.

Estoy segura de que Will lo sabe.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Listo, eso fue todo. Mi primer fic de Divergente :) ya saben, si les gusto o si lo odiaron dejen su Review.<em>

_Y que la fuerza los acompañe. _


End file.
